Talk:Chara/@comment-24.108.128.151-20151021085052
A Unique Theory as to the Origins of Chara, the First Human: After thinking obsessively about this game and its endings for longer than I'd like to admit, the original motivations of Chara have remaind the one loose end I can't fit nicely into the rest of the story. I mean, she has to have some significance outside of just being a random psychopath that fell down a hole, right? It's stated that she came up the mountain for 'very unhappy reasons', but what could those reasons be for a young child? How did she even know of the enterance to the underground, if at all? And even more mysterious was her plan to kill herself, have Asriel take her soul, etc. It says in the article that her intention was to escape and destroy the world, but to picture a human child, even if incredibly sadistic, executing such a complex and nuanced plan (even giving their own life) to achieve nothing less then the extermination of all life? If chara is a real, literal human in the game's world, then they are quite possibly the most evil person to ever have existed, and a truly ridiculous character, at that. The only theory I can come up with to explain Chara is that she is not a character in the same way as Torial/Papyrus/the six dead humans etc., but another, earlier player of the game in the real world- except their first playthrough was a genocide run. In the context of the game, Chara would have seemed no different than Frisk, except for some different story events. In their playthrough, Asriel would replace Toriel as their first mentor, and lead them back to New Home, where (much like in Toriel's house in Frisk's run), they would spend some time in seeming happiness before, well... what does any player do at that point? They get bored and advence the story. And with this player- weather they've had a bad day, or don't like the game, or just want to amass power as in a traditional RPG (doesn't Chara actually say something like this?)- they decide that they want to screw around, kill some dudes because they can, and ulitmately escape the underground to screw around on the surface (ever played GTA?). To do this, they take advantage of Asriel, but are foiled in the end by a scripted event (sound familiar?) in which Asriel takes their soul back underground and dies, trapping them, and leaving their soul premanently integrated into the game's canon as part of their own really sucky ending. Years pass. Enter next player: you. That big block of text above may or may not make sense to you, but basically, in considering Chara as a player character, one realizes that their sadistic, irratonal actions could, in fact, be your actions, if only the game occurred earlier on its own timeline. And of course, you were a player with little reverence or patience for the game you were playing. The sort of player who would try to name their protaginist "Character"